nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Blanche
|birth_place = Brussels, Belgium |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals |genre = Indie pop |occupation = Singer, songwriter |years_active = 2016–present |label = PIAS Belgium |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Ellie Delvaux (born 10 June 1999), better known as Blanche, is a Belgian singer and songwriter. She represented Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Ukraine with the song "City Lights", finishing in fourth place. Blanche previously competed on season five of The Voice Belgique, where she was a member of Team Cats on Trees. Early life Ellie Delvaux was born in Belgium, on 10 June 1999. She is Jewish and speaks French, English and Hebrew. As a child she liked to sing to herself. She later attended some musical theatre classes and took part in school performances. When she turned 16, she auditioned for The Voice. After Eurovision, she hoped to complete secondary school in Belgium. Her stage name, "Blanche", is her third name. Career 2016: The Voice Belgique In January 2016, Blanche auditioned for season five of The Voice Belgique performing Adele's "Daydreamer", with two of four coaches turning for her. She eventually chose to join team Cats on Trees. During the Duels, Blanche battled Charlotte Villers singing Radiohead's "Creep", and Blanche won the duel to make it through to the live shows. During the first live show, she performed Aurora's "Running with the Wolves". She was saved by the coach and progressed to the next round. In the next round, she performed "Runnin' (Lose It All)". She was not saved by her coach and was eliminated from the show. 2017–2018: Eurovision Song Contest 2017 On 22 November 2016, broadcaster Radio Télévision Belge de la Communauté Française (RTBF) announced that they had internally selected Blanche to represent Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev, Ukraine. Her song, "City Lights", was supposed to have been released on 8 March 2017, but it was instead leaked the day before. When her song was announced she jumped to the second place in the betting odds but was later lowered. "City Lights" was accused of plagiarising the song "Eclats" from Canadian singer Alexe Gaudreault, however Pierre Dumoulin, the author of the song, denied these claims, saying that "It is obvious that there are similarities in the melody as can be found in a hundred or even a thousand current melodies". Since Eurovision, Blanche has won a 2018 European Border Breakers Award, which recognizes emerging artists that have achieved success outside their home country. In Belgium, Blanche won Pop Artist of the Year and Revelation of the Year at French-Belgian broadcaster RTBF's 2018 D6bels Music Awards and Hit of the Year (for "City Lights") and Breakthrough Artist at the Flemish 2018 Music Industry Awards (MIA). 2018–present: Upcoming first studio album On 25 May 2018, Blanche released the single "Wrong Turn". A music video was released to Blanche's official YouTube channel on 19 June 2018. It was directed by Nur Casadevall. The song "Soon" was released on 20 July 2018, along with a lyric video. On 16 November 2018, Blanche released the single "Moment". Blanche has said that the song is about "living in the present, trying to forget about any doubts and fears you have…we have to let ourselves live. If we don’t learn to enjoy the present moment, then we might regret it when it’s over...”. She also said that the song is "for all the people who sometimes struggle to connect with the present moment, who feel like they’re looking at their lives from the outside". A music video was released on the same day and was directed by Eve Mahoney. A piano version of "Moment" was released on 14 December 2018. Blanche appeared three times on Wiwibloggs' list of the best songs of 2018 by artists who have participated in the Eurovision Song Contest: with "Moment" at number 7, "Soon" at number 21 and "Wrong Turn" at number 43. Discography Singles * "City Lights" * "Wrong Turn" * "Soon" * "Moment" Music videos * "City Lights" * "Wrong Turn" * "Moment" * "Moment" (Piano Version) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 27 artists